


Kiss Away the Cold

by rogueshadows



Series: You're My Type [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: For the prompt Lando/Bodhi *snowman emoji* requested by fallsouthwinter.Bodhi isn’t sure what possessed him to say yes when Lando asked him to join him (and Han and Leia) on the skiing trip. Past the confession that he couldn’t ski andreallycouldn’t snowboard, Lando had persisted in his offer, promising there would be much more to do than hang around the slopes at the resort. The fact that Lando’s mouth was brushing along Bodhi’s jaw as he said itmighthave swayed Bodhi’s answer. Just a little bit.





	Kiss Away the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallsouthwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/gifts).



> Thank you to misskatieleigh for being a lovely beta hero <3

Bodhi isn’t sure what possessed him to say yes when Lando asked him to join him (and Han and Leia) on the skiing trip. Past the confession that he couldn’t ski and _really_ couldn’t snowboard, Lando had persisted in his offer, promising there would be much more to do than hang around the slopes at the resort. The fact that Lando’s mouth was brushing along Bodhi’s jaw as he said it _might_ have swayed Bodhi’s answer. Just a little bit.

What Bodhi had in mind of ‘much more’ and what Lando has in mind might have some difference, Bodhi begins to worry, as Han’s truck takes them farther and farther from civilization.

“Are you sure I won’t get in the way? I know you three are like… actually good at skiing,” Bodhi worries, voice pitched low not to disrupt Leia and Han from their present bout of silence in between bickering. Lando slings his arm over Bodhi’s shoulder in the backseat, taking advantage of the fact that they’re already pressed in close to lean down and kiss Bodhi’s cheek in assurance. 

“Of course not Bo, I want you there and Han and Leia don’t mind. Told them once we arrive, you and I would spend today together and then tomorrow I’ll go off on the slopes with them. Before you even wake up, probably.”

“Hey, I could wake up early if I wanted to!” Bodhi insists at Lando’s teasing tone. Lando smiles, curling the fingers of his free hand around Bodhi’s, brushing his thumb softly across Bodhi’s palm. It’s tender touches like this that always make Bodhi’s heart skip, that someone like Lando could hardly be real and within his reach.

“I wouldn’t make you though, you run yourself ragged the whole school year. Honestly, just want you to enjoy yourself. Even if some of that it is just you resting.”

“Bet you can think of better things to do in bed though, right?” Bodhi says low, just to hear Lando rumble a laugh.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, we’re not even there yet,” Lando teases back, ducking in to kiss Bodhi on the lips all the same. Bodhi smiles into the kiss and knows that Lando is being honest when he says he wants him there, that he’s just being overly nervous with this being their first big trip together as a couple. It’s been nearly six months of dating and the thought of this as a sort of anniversary trip makes his heart feel entirely too full, that they’ve made it this long and that it still feels so right. 

When they finally arrive at the cabin they’ve reserved, Bodhi gets out and just marvels at the white all around them, amazed with the view even as the chill seeps into his clothes. The house is offset from the mountain, settled in the pines, like something from an idyllic postcard. Where he’d grown up in the desert it had never snowed and even at college he avoided it, largely by holing up in the apartment as long as class was cancelled. Now, away from the slush of the city, he has to admit it’s beautiful. Lando comes up behind him after a moment, wrapping arms around his middle to tug him close and burying his face in Bodhi’s neck. Bodhi jolts at the feel of his cold nose and laughs.

“You’re the worst,” Bodhi jokes, tipping his head back to see Lando smile.

“You love it,” Lando replies, pecking a kiss to Bodhi’s lips and pulling away to unpack the truck.

Bodhi follows, feeling more confident in every glance that it will be a good week.

\---

When the truck is unpacked, it’s still early enough that Lando insists on showing him around, taking him on a date of sorts. Bodhi still feels nervous, maybe the for the fact that the setting is more romantic than their usual dorm room dates or adventures around the city, or maybe because he feels bad for pulling Lando away from the others. The second concern is cleared at least when Han and Leia announce they have their own outing planned, Leia all but dragging Han off to go ice skating down at the frozen lake.

“We’re taking the truck down to rent skates and maybe getting dinner after, unless you need a lift?” Han asks, his fingers tangled with Leia’s. Bodhi thinks it’s incredibly sweet. Especially when Leia shoots Bodhi a warning look that just dares him to say something. 

“It’s fine, we can walk where we’re headed. Have fun, lovebirds,” Lando says with a wink. Leia rolls her eyes at the comment and they turn to go. The truck pulls away, leaving Bodhi and Lando behind in the driveway. Bodhi tucks his hands into his coat pockets and Lando strides close, sliding his own hand in to wrap around it.

“Come on, gonna prove to you there’s more fun than just skiing.”

“Still not sure if I trust you in this cold, can still think of more fun things to do inside the house…” Bodhi tries, trailing off and hoping Lando might take him up on it, anything would be better than making a fool of himself in the ice and snow. He already feels a little silly, bundled up in an extra coat with the snow goggles - of all things - that Jyn had lent him for the trip perched on the top of his head. He didn’t need them right now, but at least they doubled as sunglasses if he did.

“After, I promise,” Lando says, “I’ll get the fireplace in our room roaring and we can heat each other up. Nice incentive, right?” Bodhi tries to pretend he’s mulling it over, but can’t stop the flush spreading across his face, ducking his head. Lando clearly knows he’s hooked, tugging him along by the hand towards the back of the house. “Come on then, bet I can get you to enjoy the cold a little bit.”

“I’ll at least pretend,” Bodhi says with a laugh. Lando nudges his arm in response and Bodhi sticks close, trying to absorb as much heat as possible while he can. 

They go out back and admire the view of the mountains not far off, the glimmer of sunlight filtering through the patches of trees. The air feels different. Bodhi isn’t sure if it’s from the pressure or the way Lando looks at him. Lando tells him how he used to come and rent this house years ago with his family, how the family trips had petered out when his mother stopped skiing, but got revived when Han got his license and his ridiculous truck.

“We used to bring up a bunch of the guys, Han and I and a few other Scoundrels from high school.”

“I still can’t believe you called your little gang that. Sounds like something out of Oliver Twist.”

“I don’t know where Han got it… we were teenagers though, we were all kind of ridiculous back then, right?”

“Back then?” Bodhi teases and Lando’s face shifts into a mock offended expression.

“If I’m ridiculous, then you are too,” Lando says.

“Well, we did meet dressed up like vampires…” Bodhi says and Lando laughs, unlinking their hands and pulling away. Bodhi assumes it’s to walk ahead, but instead Lando starts gathering snow into his hands.

“That better not be a snowball,” Bodhi warns, doubting his ability to run away in his cheap snow boots.

“No, it’s better, a snowman!”

“Is this really more fun than being inside?” Bodhi asks dubiously. 

Lando grins over at him. “Will be if you help me,” Lando says and Bodhi can’t help but give in. 

“Alright, I’ll humor you,” Bodhi says, tucking his scarf into his jacket more tightly and getting to work rolling together the midsection. He’s seen it done in movies and, while it always seemed to go more quickly for the people on screen, it’s still fun to see it come together. Lando jokes throughout that it’s going to be the most handsome snowman in town.

“Should I be jealous of this snowperson?” Bodhi asks and Lando shakes his head with a laugh.

“You’ll see.”

When it’s finished, at least as far as Bodhi can discern, with it’s little lopsided face consisting of two rocks, a small twig for a mouth and a makeshift pine needle beard, Lando reaches over and steals the goggles right off Bodhi’s head. Bodhi balks as they’re set on the head of the snowman instead.

“See? Told you he would be the most handsome. A SnowBodhi.”

“That is just… entirely too sappy, Calrissian.”

“Well, there are pine needles.”

Bodhi shoves Lando at the remark and gasps when Lando reaches out, pulling him down as he falls back purposefully. Bodhi lands on top of him and Lando doesn’t seem to mind the weight, settling an arm around Bodhi’s waist to hold him close. Bodhi huffs out a laugh, staring down at his boyfriend incredulously.

“This comfortable for you?” Bodhi asks, shifting his weight and brushing his thigh against Lando’s intentionally. Lando lets out a hum at the movement, but nods, shifting his hand from Bodhi’s waist to slide into Bodhi’s back jean pocket instead. The cold seeps in from his glove, but Bodhi doesn’t make him move, hoping he can go inside and strip off his wet clothes soon anyway.

“Very comfortable,” Lando answers smugly, bringing up his free hand and nearly touching Bodhi’s face before Bodhi shies away. Worry flashes in Lando’s eyes, but Bodhi is quick to sooth it away.

“No way, don’t touch me with your freezing wet gloves.”

“You’re right,” Lando recovers quickly enough. “You’ll just have to come closer on your own so I can kiss you.” Bodhi wonders if he’ll ever get used to Lando’s ridiculous lines, or if he could ever hold back from giving in to their invitation.

Bodhi splays his hand on Lando’s chest and Lando covers it with his own, his eyes keen on Bodhi’s face. It’s the gaze that makes Bodhi break, murmuring out a reply. “Suppose I will.” 

Bodhi can’t stand to hold back any longer, ducking down to kiss Lando with ease. Lando’s lips are warm as he presses back, like he’s trying to heat Bodhi from the inside out. His mouth is familiar and sure as he lets Bodhi guide the kiss, tipping the angle so the scruff of his beard brushes against Lando’s chin, knowing it drives Lando crazy. Lando all but purrs against him and he can almost forget their surroundings as he shuts his eyes, giving in to the pull of the thrum in his chest until they both lose their breath.

The cold rushing in when they part for air is intense, stealing Bodhi’s breath and making his lungs ache. Lando looks up at him with dark eyes still blown in want, taking a moment to recover. He removes his hand from Bodhi’s back pocket with a sly grin and another short peck to his lips.

“Let’s see about that fire I promised you,” Lando says. Bodhi gets up quickly at the offer, reaching out a hand to pull Lando up too, and wanting nothing more than to get him inside. A fond look has settled in Lando’s eyes and Bodhi has to tear his gaze away just to get them both inside without getting caught up again.

He hopes Han and Leia aren’t in a rush to get back.

\---

They go to the bedroom and Lando has Bodhi half stripped by the time Bodhi remembers the words again. He pauses Lando with a hand at his chest, pulling back from their heated kiss and trying not to stare at Lando’s lips. He can feel Lando’s heart beating fast under his palm, making it hard to focus on what he wants.The urge to tease wins out when he catches the desperate edge to Lando’s gaze. They hardly ever have time for this back at the dorms or in Lando’s apartment, not with roommates always around. Now he wants to have a bit of fun.

“Hey, you keeping your promise?” Bodhi asks, tipping his head pointedly towards the unlit fireplace. Lando presses his face to Bodhi’s chest with a muffled groan and a string of curses. 

“What’s that? Should I get up and light it myself?” Bodhi teases.

Lando looks up at him and his eyes bear heat and mirth in one, letting Bodhi know he gets it, that Bodhi hasn’t overstepped.

“I said, just stay here, lovely. I’ll have us warm before you know it.” Lando presses a kiss against his chest in finality and Bodhi’s skin buzzes with the touch. 

Lando slides off the bed and goes downstairs to grab what he needs for the fire. Bodhi takes the opportunity to strip the rest of the way, almost wanting to just wait for Lando that way and see what happens. It’s too cold to stay like that though, he quickly realizes, so he steals a pair of Lando’s pajama pants from his luggage, tying the drawstring where they ride low on his hips. It feels less awkward than laying out like some cheesy porn fantasy at least.

It’s still worth it when Lando eyes over him when he returns, possessive and longing at once. Bodhi’s stomach flutters with want. Lando only lets himself get caught up staring for a moment before he refocuses on his task, opening the fireplace screen and kneeling beside it to work. Bodhi feels bright inside that Lando’s taken it seriously, that he’s doing so much just for Bodhi. It’s still day outside, but the light has shifted to a mellow gold that fills the room, reflecting across Lando’s dark skin and making him look golden too.

It’s a bit more work than anticipated setting up the fireplace, stacking the logs and generally making sure he isn’t going to burn the house down. Bodhi almost wants to stop him, or at least offer to help, for how ridiculous it becomes. There’s a frantic moment where Lando can’t quite get it going and Bodhi has to bite his lip not to crack up.

“I’ve almost got it, I swear,” Lando says, sounding a little embarrassed, then letting out a victorious sound when it finally lights and starts to build up. Lando feeds the fire kindling and slides shut the metal screen around it again, backing away like he’s afraid it might go out somehow. Lando strips down to his underclothes and Bodhi reaches out for him when he’s close enough, tugging him onto the bed. 

Lando looks a little sheepish when he meets Bodhi’s eyes, clearly having planned things to go smoother. The fire casts even more of a glow over his skin and Bodhi lets himself marvel at it a moment as the heat radiates through the room, mingling with the flush of want that’s sparked through Bodhi’s body.

“I feel like after all that we should have sex on a bear skin rug in front of it at least,” Lando says. “That is, if you’re still interested?”

Bodhi bites his lip to keep from grinning, wishing he looked half as sexy as Lando does in his rumpled undershirt and briefs.

“I might be,” Bodhi says, reaching out a hand to fist in Lando’s shirt and reel him in, to show him just how much. The initial sharp rush of lust had waned a bit, but as soon as Lando is pressed against him again Bodhi can forget time has passed at all, his body rushing to catch up with the want he feels. Lando presses a hot kiss to his neck and scrapes his teeth, something Bodhi hated to admit drove him wild after the way they’d met. Every time he’d shown up at the apartment with a hickey after that night, he’d gotten teased endlessly over it from Jyn.

Away from home he won’t have to worry about that for a while at least, so he groans encouragingly at the touch, reaching a hand up to tangle in Lando’s hair. Lando takes the hint, running his tongue over Bodhi’s pulse and biting down again, lapping at the spot tenderly until Bodhi aches with the mark. Bodhi tugs at Lando’s hair, gentle, but still earning him a soft curse from Lando’s lips, and draws him up for another kiss. Lando settles the weight of his body more firmly over Bodhi, pressing his knee between Bodhi’s legs and giving himself an entirely unfair advantage. Bodhi’s hips thrust forward, seeking friction until Lando pulls his mouth away with a huffed laugh.

“Be patient,” Lando says, bringing up a hand to cup Bodhi’s cheek. “I’ve got you.”

Bodhi nods into the touch, but can’t stop himself from kissing Lando’s fingers, licking a stripe against his thumb almost daringly. The soft sound it draws from Lando’s lips is entirely too satisfying.

“Jesus,” Lando breathes, raising up on his knees to strip his undershirt off.

“Bodhi actually,” Bodhi says almost on instinct. They’ve really been spending too much time together. Not that he actually minds that fact. Especially not with the fond smirk it draws from Lando’s lips.

“Everyone’s a comedian,” Lando complains jokingly, looking down at Bodhi, not hiding the way his eyes rove down Bodhi’s chest to the line of his cock through the thin pajamas. Bodhi used to feel embarrassed for this, for how much he wants, but over time he’s grown used to the look in Lando’s eyes, heady and promising. Bodhi’s more caught up in memorizing it than he’d like to admit when Lando finally reaches out, letting his hand rest low on Bodhi’s stomach, just shy of where Bodhi wants it. Bodhi rolls his hips in urging and Lando smiles sharply.

“Alright, I get it,” Lando says. He moves and settles further down the bed, but he still doesn’t rush the job of untying the strings of the pajama pants and rolling them down over Bodhi’s hips, like he’s unwrapping a present. Bodhi’s cock curves up, freed from the fabric and entirely capturing Lando’s focus as he leans in to trail kisses down it’s length with wet lips. It’s almost too teasing and Bodhi goes tense, biting back a groan and looking down at Lando who meets his gaze just as fiercely, darting out his tongue to lick back up when he reaches the base. Bodhi lets out a choked noise because he hadn’t been ready, the sensation both perfect and overwhelming at once when Lando does it again more slowly, eyes just as intent on Bodhi still. Lando swirls his tongue around the tip and, at Bodhi’s panted out plea, he finally swallows him down, the eager slide of his mouth and the drag of his lips making Bodhi clench his hands into the sheets. Lando slides up and down and Bodhi has to shut his eyes, the sight too much to bear and keep control still. Lando keeps a steady pace, not rushing to finish him off, like he’s savoring it. Bodhi knows this is only the start of their night, trying hard not to tip over the edge for that sake alone. Lando takes him down deeper, letting his throat relax around the length, and the feeling is too intense.

“Lando, wait,” Bodhi whimpers and Lando listens, pulling off but letting his slick lips brush against Bodhi’s cock still. Bodhi opens his eyes to glance down at Lando and swears he could die at the sight. Lando sticks his tongue out teasingly again, not quite touching Bodhi’s cock, but close. Bodhi lets out a frustrated sound and Lando backs off, swallowing hard before he speaks.

“I’m waiting,” Lando says, voice gone low and sultry. 

“Come here,” Bodhi begs and Lando complies, his body brushing over Bodhi’s erection in the move, making him groan all over again. He buries the sound in a kiss when Lando’s close enough, hands scrambling from the sheets to hold him. Bodhi wastes no time reaching for Lando’s briefs, working to slide them down over the curve of his ass. Lando pulls back only to help get them off entirely, raising up on his knees and working them down. Lando’s foot almost gets tangled in them as he kicks them off the bed and they’re flung far enough away that there’s a moment where Lando looks over his shoulder to make sure they haven’t landed in the fireplace.

When Lando’s eyes are back on him Bodhi can’t hold back his laughter, at how completely absurd they both are and how glad he feels to be there all the same. 

“Hey, they’re a good pair!” Lando defends when he sees Bodhi’s reaction. “We _can_ burn those old pajama pants if you want.”

“Don’t you dare, they’re my favorite,” Bodhi warns.

“Only reason I packed them,” Lando admits smugly. Bodhi smiles only to be disarmed again as Lando gets them back on track, shifting purposefully to slide his cock against Bodhi’s. Lando lets out a pleasant hum at Bodhi’s reaction, the way his hips jolt up to meet Lando, taking the cue before Bodhi can hardly process what’s happening. Bodhi’s happy to repeat the move, rolling his hips more purposefully, nearly losing himself in the hot slide. Lando murmurs sweet things as they rut together, in between open mouthed kisses. It’s almost teasing, with so much else Bodhi wants to do, but his breath catches all the same.

Lando reaches out, gripping Bodhi’s hip, effectively pinning him down. Bodhi lets out a raw sound in complaint. Lando ducks his head to press a kiss to Bodhi’s shoulder, nuzzling there even as he pants, like he can barely stand to hold back. 

“Gonna be over quick if we don’t slow down,” Lando soothes. Bodhi is too restless, skin too hot with the radiating heat of the fireplace and the friction built between them. He pushes and Lando takes the hint, letting Bodhi roll them to switch their positions. Bodhi straddles his hips, loving the way Lando goes pliant beneath him, letting Bodhi take control.

Bodhi’s shifts so his ass brushes against Lando’s cock, making himself shiver as Lando lets out a choked curse. He does it again and Lando bites his lip.

“Yeah?” Bodhi asks and Lando nods, a vision forming in his mind of taking Lando just like this. He grinds down again and Lando groans. 

“There’s lube and condoms in my bag. Damn, should have grabbed it before.” 

Bodhi leans in for a kiss before he gets up and finds what they need. He comes back, but doesn’t reassume the previous position just yet, instead lying down because it’s easier to get ready this way. Lando holds out a hand for the lube, slicking his fingers and getting to work opening Bodhi up, easy and almost too gentle. Bodhi grinds down against his fingers when he finds the right angle to make Bodhi feel blindsided no matter how many times they’ve done this.

“Lando,” Bodhi babbles, “I’m ready, I swear. Let me-” Lando slips his fingers out and Bodhi hisses as the loss. Lando brushes a kiss against Bodhi’s temple, and instead of climbing on top of Bodhi he settles onto his back again. Bodhi looks over at him feeling empty without Lando’s touch.

“You wanted me like this, right?” Lando asks, sliding the condom on with an a sharp sound escaping from his throat. Bodhi gets lost in the sight a moment, Lando’s fingers curled loosely around his own cock as it rests hard against his stomach, waiting for Bodhi. 

“Yes, fuck,” Bodhi says feeling incoherent as he moves. He straddles Lando and his hand fumbles for the lube, slicking Lando up with a gasp and little warning. Lando relaxes into the touch, letting out a relieved sound as Bodhi finally gets them lined up. Bodhi braces himself, his hands settling on Lando’s chest, and sinks down slow. Lando lets out a strained sound, brow furrowing with the strain of holding back, too conscious of Bodhi’s comfort to buck up. Bodhi revels in the full feeling as he bottoms out with a breathy sigh. Lando’s hands rest at Bodhi’s sides, fingers curling when Bodhi levers himself up, still tender from the stretch. He comes back down and the angle is better, sending a buzz of pleasure through him that makes him gasp. He nearly shuts his eyes, but that would mean he couldn’t watch Lando’s mouth curve around his name.

“Bodhi, yes,” Lando pants, “so perfect for me.”

Bodhi feels heat burn all the way down his chest, repeating the motion at the praise. Lando meets it with a thrust that shifts the angle, deeper and more intense and everything Bodhi needs right now. Bodhi’s thighs feel shaky already as they build a rhythm together, bodies arching with want. Lando brings up a hand to bury in Bodhi’s hair, tugging him down for a kiss, mouths barely matching up as they get lost in the sweat slick feel of each other. There’s not a rush, but neither is there a need to hold back. Bodhi quickens his pace, chasing the sound of Lando’s voice more than anything, the bit off exaltations that fall from his lips. 

“So close, c’mon,” Bodhi breathes like a plea. Lando’s hand comes up to wrap around his cock in answer, palming it as they move together. Bodhi’s hips stutter at the touch and he knows he won’t last, between the heat and the tight feeling in his stomach. He’s all but unraveled, Lando’s voice taking him apart.

“Not before you,” Lando says, “come on gorgeous, come for me.”

“Ah, f-fuck. Lando,” Bodhi’s voice breaks as he comes, body clenching around Lando’s length as he trembles. He spills across Lando’s stomach, feeling like the wind has been knocked out of him. Lando lets out an aching sound of his own, following him over the edge, clutching Bodhi close as they collapse together in the rush. 

They pant together a moment and Bodhi buries his face in Lando’s shoulder, willing his heartbeat to settle. Lando shifts them both onto their side, sliding out of Bodhi as the world comes back into focus. Bodhi hums at the loss, feeling sore and worn out in the best way. Lando pulls away and Bodhi would protest if he had the energy. He watches with bleary eyes as Lando gets up to discard the condom, looking down at the mess of Bodhi’s come on his stomach and fumbling for a shirt to wipe it away. It’s a move he might regret later for how lightly they’d tried to pack, but Bodhi can’t bring himself to tease just yet, still coming down from the high. 

Lando curls along Bodhi’s back, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders, wrapping an arm around Bodhi’s waist to keep him close. Lando rubs his knuckles along Bodhi’s stomach in a tender motion, and Bodhi giggles at the light touch, fidgeting and covering Lando’s hand with his own. He feels Lando’s smile against his shoulder and hopes that they can always be this happy with each other. Lando murmurs something and Bodhi misses it over the rush in his ears and the crackle of the fire.

“What’s that?” Bodhi asks. Lando laughs, edging closer to whisper in Bodhi’s ear.

“I said, I hope you’re warm enough now.” 

Bodhi huffs a laugh, smiling even though Lando can’t see it.

“Actually, kind of hot now,” Bodhi answers.

“Kind of hot always,” Lando says, not missing a beat. Bodhi’s grin intensifies and he has to turn in Lando’s arms to see him, to kiss him for a thousandth time.

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Bodhi says, watching Lando breath in the soft orange glow of the room like some vision he’s dreamed up. “That you’re even real.” He’s still teasing, but something more sinks into the words, something honest. Bodhi looks at Lando and all he can think is how lucky he’s gotten, how he never could have imagined this the night they met.

“Me either,” Lando says, smiling when Bodhi leans in to kiss him, parting only to snuggle against Lando’s chest. Lando pulls up the comforter, cocooning them both together. The weight of his arms makes Bodhi feel relaxed, wholly wanted and safe. He could stay like this forever. 

“Don’t know if the trip could get any better than this,” Bodhi admits, exhausted from their activities though it’s early still. “Might have overdone it.”

Bodhi lets his eyes slip shut as Lando brushes a kiss to his temple, reveling in the warmth as he whispers. “Sounds like a challenge.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
